Reunion
by sunflowerobi
Summary: Ever wonder what if the IY cast got separated, and over a LONG time, they meet again?? well, this is the fic. somehow, the Ranma cast got throw in here, too. R/R plz!! ^^ AU. x-over with Ranma 1/2. (Formerly The Famous Singer)
1. The Announcement

Disclaimers: Don't own them, don't sue ME!! I'm only going to say this once.  
  
//thoughts//  
'emphasize'  
*actions, sound effects, and such*  
"speech"  
[Author's Note]  
Reunion  
By Sunflowerobi  
Prologue: The Announcement  
//Tomorrow will be my 17th birthday, also the day I'm attending school again. After my return from Sengoku Jidai, I had spend a year for my singing career, and now my mom had decide for me to attend school again.//  
  
//Somehow, the very idea of attending school again excites me. I missed the time when I used to be a normal schoolgirl. Of course, I know it's not going to be the same again. I mean, it's not because of my visiting Sengoku Jidai, since not many people know about it, but because I'm famous, for some of the people will recognize me as THE famous singer of all Japan. Sometimes it really annoys me. I mean, I like the attentions, but for some people to just fuss over my appearance really bothers me.//  
  
*sigh* //I just hope there won't be any chaos tomorrow...//  
  
***Meanwhile, it's lunch at Furinkan High...***  
  
*Beep~*  
  
The speakers all over Furinkan High beeped to grasp all students' attentions.  
  
"ATTENTIONS, STUDENTS!" the speakers boomed. "TOMORROW THE FAMOUS SINGER OF ALL JAPAN, KURUMI HIGURASHI, WILL BE TRANSFER TO THIS SCHOOL! PLEASE BE ON YOUR BEST BEHAVIOR! OVER AND OUT. HAVE A NICE DAY!"  
  
As soon as the announcement's over, the campus of Furinkan High suddenly bursts to loud conversations. If one had been standing outside the school, one would thought something's exploding in there.  
  
***While at the Tendo Dojo, where the announcement can't reach to it's inhabitants...***  
  
"Ranma, you jerk! Come back here!!" boomed a REALLY pissed off Akane.  
  
Ranma turned around in mid-jump and made a face at Akane. "Nyah, nyah! You~ can't~ catch~ me~!!" He said in a singsong voice and stucked out his tongue at her.  
  
Akane stood on the ground with her gigantic mallet in hand, fuming.  
  
"oh, yeah?" a teasing voice behind Ranma whispered. Before Ranma can even blink, he felt the person grasped him with his shirt collar, then flung him toward where Akane with her gigantic mallet was waiting.  
  
"NONONONONONONONONONO!!" Ranma chanted while squirming helplessly in the air.  
  
*WHAMMO!*  
  
Ranma's body met with Akane's gigantic mallet as he fled in another direction -the pond.  
  
"AHHH!! NONONONONONONONONONO!!" Ranma chanted again.  
  
//Why?! Why did this kind of things always happen to me?!// Ranma thought helplessly while speeding like a bullet toward the tiny pond.  
  
After a few moments in the pond, a female Ranma surfaced, sputtering and muttering curses.  
  
"DANGIT, KEN!! WHAT YA DO THAT FOR?!" hollered an angry female Ranma.  
  
Ken, a boy with long black hair, was laughing and rolling on the ground likd a little kid. "...BWAHAHAHA...hn?...HAHAHA...no reasons...HAHAHAHAHA...ow...my stomach...hahaha..."  
  
The angry female Ranma rose from the pound, swirly patterns behind her, indicating that she's PISSED OFF. Ken, with his instincts sensing dangers, immediately shot up from the ground and leapt away at an inhuman speed. "...HAHAHA!!...JA!!"  
----------  
END OF PROLOGUE: THE ANNOUNCEMENT 


	2. Meet The Most Famous Singer of ALL Japan

Reunion  
By Sunflowerobi  
Chapter One: Meeting The Most Famous Singer of ALL Japan  
***Akane and Ranma's POV...*** [sorta... --;;]  
Akane and Ranma rushed to school like normal, expecting to knock down some annoying I-Love-You-Akane boys down as usual. But surprisingly, when they got to the school's front gate, there's no I-Love-You-Akane boys or Kuno in sight. In fact, nobody's in the school yard, which caused a rather eerie silence.  
  
"Wh-where's everyone?" Ranma wondered out loud, breaking the quietness.  
  
"I don't know..." Akane whispered back.  
  
Suddenly, one of their classroom windows was pushed back, and a classmate/friend of theirs yelled down at them. "YO!! Ranma! Akane! Come up here, and hurry!!"  
  
"Okay!! Be there in a minute!" Ranma and Akane yelled in unison as they started running to their classroom.  
  
"Hey. What's up with the silence and stuff??" Ranma asked as he stepped into the classroom.  
  
Nabiki stepped toward them. "So you guys don't know?" she inquired.  
  
"Know what?" Ranma asked with a blank face.  
  
"You guys are 'so' clueless." Nabiki shook her head with sarcasm.  
  
"Oh, come on, Nabiki!! Tell us!" Akane piped up.  
  
"You'll see." Nabiki said with a mysterious smile. Or rather, to Ranma and Akane, she smirked.  
  
*Screech~*  
  
Everyone in the school immediately rushed toward the nearest window they can find that's facing the front gate.  
  
A limosine pulled up just outside the front gate of Furinkan Highschool.  
  
Everyone hold their breath unintentionally as they waited for the car door to open. [Also burning holes into it while they are at it. --;; hehe2]  
  
After seem what like eternity, the passenger door was pushed open, and out stepped a beautiful girl with long raven-black hair in Furinkan High girl uniform. [guess who?? ^o^] In her hand clutched a bow and another her schoolbag, with a quiver of arrows on her shoulder.  
  
"Who's that?" Ranma asked Nabiki, thus breaking the silence -again.  
  
Everyone in the room turned to him, looking at him like he's gone nuts, including Akane.  
  
"Wh-what?!" Ranma stammered nervously, feeling...weird. [out-of-place is much better. 6.6]  
  
"OMG!" a girl near Ranma squealed [like a pig xD hohoho...] after recovering from the shock of someone not knowing THE famous Kurumi Higurashi. "You don't know? You don't know THE famous singer, Kurumi Higurashi?!"  
  
*Blink, Blink*  
  
"Gosh, Ranma! You REALLY don't know?!" Now it's Akane's turn to squeal. Akane also wanted to faint, but at Ranma's slow nod, she continued. "She's about our age, but she's REALLY famous, considering she got a sweet voice."  
  
"Um...okay." was Ranma's oh-so-intelligent reply.  
  
After Ranma's uncertain and lame answer, everyone sighed and turned to Kurumi, watching her intently and leaving Ranma feeling all weird again.  
  
They saw her paused uncertainly, as if not sure what to do. Then, after the 'enternity' pause, she took a step, cut stopped immediately when the herd of I-Love-You-Akane boys rushed toward her, except now they're 'I-Love-You-Kurumi' boys. Everyone watched as Kurumi's expression changed from one of utter surprise, to one of dangerous slits -annoyed and mad. Her shoulder heaved slightly as she took a DEEP breath, making everyone wonder what she's about to do. However, that will be answered, as they saw that she had took an arrow from her quiver and notched it to her bow.  
  
As Ranma watched the girl, he felt a surge of power radiated from the girl and her bow.  
  
//WHAT?! What the hell? How does she have such power?!//  
  
Then, continue watching, he saw that she had let go of the arrow, making the boys jumping away from the danger and creating a path for her. As soon as they parted, the famous singer, as he had come to know as Kurumi or whatever, nimbly yet swiftly, picked her way through the still shocked boys.  
  
Ranma could tell from her aura that she's angry at the moment, and definitely not someone to mess with.  
  
//Whoa! Could she... could she also be a martial artist?! ...so mysterious...just like Ken... Ken!! I'll go get him later...I guess. I'll ask him what he thinks of the girl.//  
  
From out of the corner of his eyes, Ranma saw Kurumi stopped as ANOTHER obstacle stepped up. Kuno, Tatewaki Kuno, the ever annoying pest. He started his rambling of his 'love' for the impatient girl.  
  
//Tsk, tsk. That bastard never learn, does he?// Ranma thought with a mocking scowl, all of this did NOT excape the clever eyes of Akane.  
  
//What's wrong with him?// Akane stared at Ranma's distant look.  
  
*ZIP~!!*  
  
Everyone's attention snapped back to Kurumi, who's pulling back another arrow, trying 'desperately' to make Kuno shut up. They saw, as the arrow flew through the air and toward the forever confident Kuno. Unceremoniously, everyone watching the 'fight' hold their breath without even realising it themselves.  
  
[Now everything's in sssslloooooooooooowww~~~ motion. ^.~v hehe2]  
  
*SHING~*  
  
The arrow flew and pierced through the air.  
  
*JING~*  
  
After catching Kuno, the arrow continue to 'pierce' through the air, but because of Kuno's weight, the speed slows a bit and dulls the sound.  
  
*Scrape, scrape*  
  
As the force of the arrow push Kuno back, Kuno's sandals scraped agains the worn soil.  
  
*THUMP!*  
  
Finally, Kuno was slammed against the tree trunk, who was now blinking madly (and also in the mean time, staring at Kurumi like she had grown a second head).  
  
[back to normal. ^^]  
  
Ranma, in the building, can tell by Kurumi's aura that she's trying to calm down.  
  
Then -as everyone heard clearly- Kurumi growled. Literally.  
  
"Consider this a warning to ALL of you. PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR KAMI-SAMA'S SAKE!" and with that, she turned and stalked angrily into the building.  
  
//Whoa. She's not like what I thought. She's...different.//  
  
***Kagome's POV...*** [sorta again here... ;--;]  
  
*SCREECH~*  
  
[The sound's louder becuz Kagome is... nearer to the car wheels than Ranma and the other dudes in the building. just thought you people outta know. ^.~]  
  
Her limosine stopped at the front gate of Furinkan High.  
  
//This is it!// She thought to herself.  
  
Taking a deep breath then let it out, Kagome tried to calm her racing heart.  
  
"Kurumi-san, I'll be here to pick you up after school, order from Mrs. Higurashi." Kagome's, or rather, Kurumi's private driver, Kazuya Kobayashi, stated.  
  
"Hn? Oh, it's alright, Kazuya-kun. I'll walk home by myself."  
  
"But Higurashi-san-"  
  
"Tell my mom that I'll be alright. By the way, I might check out some shops on my way home. But tell my mom that no matter what, I'll be home before 5:30."  
  
"Alright, Kurumi-san. Have a nice day." Kazuya sighed.  
  
"You too, Kazuya-kun." 'Kurumi-san' smiled at her driver before opening the door and stepping out with her stuff.  
  
She can practically feel all eyes on her when she left the 'safety' of her limosine. She sweatdropped.  
  
//Oh, great.// Kagome thought with hints of sarcasm.  
  
She stopped with a surprise look after she took a step forward, because there's a HERD of boys rushing toward her, calling out thing like: "I love you, Kurumi Higurashi!" or "Go out with me!" OR " Date me!"  
  
Kaogme narrowed her eyes into dangerous slits.  
  
//Oh, GREAT! What a perfect way to start a new day at a new highschool?// She groaned inwardly.  
  
Taking a deep, DEEP breath than she had before, she hold up her bow and one of the arrows.  
  
//I didn't expect that I'd need to use this.//  
  
Pulling back the arrow, she let it go quickly. All the boys jumped away from the arrow, thus making a path for her. Quickly and nimbly, Kagome walked past them, but stopped again because of... ANOTHER boy.  
  
//Oh, GOD! What is it abou this school?!//  
  
Narrowing her eyes more if possible, she said in a quiet voice, "Move, doofus. Get out of my way."  
  
As if he hadn't hear her, he did a triumphant-like pose, and said, "Fair maiden! You must be THE famous singer, Kurumi Higurashi! What a pleasure of meeting you! I'm Tatewaki Kuno, the 'Blue Thunder' of Furinkan High!"  
  
Kagome crossed her arms before her in impatience. "Are you DONE yet?"  
  
"No! My Fair Maiden! First I must declare my LOVE for you!"  
  
Unable to stand it anymore, Kagome shoot an arrow straight at Kuno, earning a gasp from the 'audience'. But Kuno, on the other hand, was oblivious to all of this, since he kept rambling on about is love for 'Kurumi'. The arrow flew through the air, catching Kuno's clothes at the shoulder, then pinning him against the tree behind him. He abruptly stopped his chitchat, and stared at Kurumi wide-eyed.  
  
"Consider this a warning for ALL of you. PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR KAMI-SAMA'S SAKE!" Kagome growled furiously before she stalked angrily away to the school office.  
----------  
END OF CHAPTER ONE: MEETING THE MOST FAMOUS SINGER OF ALL JAPAN 


	3. Enter Ken!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* flashback / end of flashback  
  
Reunion  
By Sunflowerobi  
Chapter Two: Enter Ken!!  
Nobody had seen a 'mysterious' figure on the roof top during Kurumi's arrival. And by 'nobody', I mean _**NO-**_body. So now let's take a closer look at what this 'figure' is doing...  
  
***Ken's POV***  
  
//Kagome...Kagome, where are you?// Ken was deep in thought as he toyed around his half of Shikon no Tama around his neck. //I miss you so much.// [I guess now you know who Ken is... o^^o otherwise you're classified as stupid... ^^;; j/k]  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome ran to the bloody form of Inuyasha with tears in her eyes.  
  
"INUYASHA~!!"  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the happy Kagome and smiled at her, despite the fact that everywhere in his body is sore and pained. Kagome beamed back at him through her tears.  
  
"We did it...we finally did it, Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered quietly, now kneeling on the ground beside Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes...now everything is finally back to 'normal'." Inuyasha muttered with pain evident in his voice.  
  
Kagome looked up sharply at Inuyasha. "You okay, Inuyasha?" Her voice is soft and smooth.  
  
Inuyasha just bowed his head.  
  
"Inuyasha...the Shikon no Tama...do you want to use it?"  
  
"No...you keep it." Inuyasha mumbled with his white bangs covering his face.  
  
*CRACK!*  
  
Inuyasha lifted his head so quickly, he might have break his neck. But alas, he didn't.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome and the now two halves of Shikon no Tama.  
  
"What do you THINK you're DOING?!" Inuyasha tried to question her in a less loud voice, but failed terribly.  
  
Kagome just smiled at him before setting to her 'work'. She got out two string of beads, each one attaching to one half of the jewel. After she's done, Kagome handed one to Inuyasha.  
  
"Keep it."  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"Keep it. Maybe if someday we got separated, we can use it to find each other." Kagome insisted with a hard voice, though she had a soft smile on her face.  
  
"Alright." Inuyasha hesitatingly took the half of the jewel and hanged it around his neck.  
  
Sango and Miroku with Shippou and Kirara came up to them.  
  
"Guys? Ready to go?" Sango asked with a questioning gaze.  
  
"Err...I guess." Kagome said, standing up. "Inuyasha?"  
  
In unison, the group turned their gaze to their hanyou friend to find him with his bangs covering his face again. Finally, after a minute's pause, Inuyasha stood up, his bangs still where it was a minute ago, and walked away, while at mean time mumbled in a quiet voice, "Come on, guys. Let's head back to the village."  
  
Everyone exchanged a few worry glances before heading after him.  
  
***At the well...***  
  
Everyone important and close to her at Sengoku Jidai [Feudal Era] was there, the tension thick in the air.  
  
Taking a deep breath and trying not to cry, Kagome said in a shaky voice, "W-well. I-I guess th-this i-is it, minna-san."  
  
"Kagome..." Shippou mumble with a sniffle.  
  
"Kagome-chan." Sango looked like she would faint at any time soon.  
  
"Kagome-sama." Miroku put on a DEADLY serious expression he rarely use. [he's cute when he's serious. ^///^]  
  
"Kagome." Kaede nodded with an understanding expression.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha stepped forward. "You'll comeback to m- us, right?" Pains are seeping out from every word he said, knocking Kagome down ungraciously [figuratively --;].  
  
"Yes...of course...unless..." Kagome stuttered, trying to find the right word. Now because of her nervousness, Kagome dropped her voice to a whisper. "...unless, the well stop working..."  
  
Realization hit through them unmercifully like a violent storm. Sango and Shippou gasped as their eyes began to water; Miroku and Kaede slowly nodded with grim expression on their faces, knowing that they just have to accept fate. Only Inuyasha remained calm...  
  
"I...I-I will... w-will wait...wait for y-you..." Inuyasha mumbled shakily, then bowed his head, letting his bangs barring him from the outside world.  
  
...or maybe not.  
  
Shippou, Miroku, and Sango stepped up. "Us too."  
  
Kagome nodded simply, inwardly feeling grateful that she has such great friends.  
  
The old miko, however, sighed. "Well, I'm afraid I'm too old for this. But if you ever come back, Kagome, please come find me. I'm sure I'd be glad to see you."  
  
Kagome nodded rather sadly. "I'm sure I will, Kaede-baa-chan."  
  
Then, in turns, Kagome hugged everyone, even the lecherous houshi. As a final signal after the hugs, Kagome forced a light smile on her face before she swung her legs over the well and traveled through it to her own time/world.  
  
Even after days, Inuyasha could still smell the scent of salty tears mixed with Kagome's sweet scent.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken, or rather, Inuyasha, sniffed the air in instinct. His eyes immediately widen to the size of saucers.  
  
_Kagome! I'm not dreaming, am I?...But what is she doing here?_  
  
Part of him is anxious to see her again, but part of him dreaded the moment.  
  
He sniffed the air again to double check.  
  
_Yup. It's her alright._  
  
He heard commotions on the campus below. So with curiosity, he leaned over the railing. And what greeted him almost made him fell over in shock.  
  
On the campus, he saw a more mature Kagome in the Furinkan High's girl uniform, annoyance clear on her face. He couldn't help but grinned.  
  
_Ha! She can't 'sit' them... But those bastards... I'll rip their bowels out someday._  
  
Inuyasha's grin turned into a jealous frown.  
  
Soon he saw Kagome confronts the ever annoying Kuno. His frown deepened.  
  
_...that bastard..._  
  
Inuyasha clenched his fists tightly enough to make them turn pale, and snarled, but not loud enough to let the others hear it. But as Kagome raised her bow and arrow toward the prattling Kuno, he let go of his fist, and his snarl turned into his triumphant grin again.  
  
_Whoa, Kag. I didn't think you'd still have such temper._ Inuyasha thought, rather amused. [heeeeey~~ I think he's turning into more like Sesshoumaru (in some fics)... -.-;;]  
  
Kagome shot Kuno with her arrow and pinned him to a tree. Unwillingly, the memory of his encounter with Kikyo snuck back.  
  
_Damn! That bitch always shows up somewhere. Why do I still think of her, anyway? _ Inuyasha cursed mentally.  
  
_Because Kagome's her reincarnation?  
  
Who are you?!  
  
Part of you, Inuyasha-sama.  
  
Cut the crap.  
  
Oooh. Your old temper's back, eh?  
  
Shut up!  
  
You can't make me. Like I said, I'm part of you._

_So? Why does that matter?_  
  
_*sigh* You're so dumb, Inuyasha-sama. It matters because I'm your intelligent part!!_  
  
_Yeah, right._ Inuyasha shot back with sarcasm.  
  
_You really ARE childish, Inuyasha-sama._ The annoying voice snorted.  
  
_Get OUT!!_ Inuyasha forcefully pushed the voice out.  
  
Inuyasha wiped away the sweat on his face.  
  
_Jeez. I wonder if I am going mad._ Inuyasha mentally chuckled.  
  
*CREAK~!*  
  
Inuyasha jerked up to see the door that leads inside the building was opened with a creak. Ranma stepped out in the sunlight.  
  
"What, now Saotome?!" Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"Whoa, whoa!! cool it! I just came up here to tell you that you better hurry. The teach's gonna skin you alive if he found out you stayed here again rather in class."  
  
"Keh! As if he can!"  
  
*silence*  
  
"Ken..."  
  
"What?!" 'Ken' grumbled again.  
  
"Don't you think the new girl, Kurumi or something, is a bid odd?"  
  
Ken snapped his head up. "...Kurumi...?" _...Not Kagome?_ He narrowed his eyes. "Did you get that right, bastard?"  
  
Ranma frowned. "Hey! Take it easy! I wasn't her fan or anything, ya know?!"  
  
"Fan?"  
  
"Yeah. I heard she's a famous singer...What? You don't know?" Ranma said thoughtfully.  
  
"Feh!" Ken chose to turn away.  
  
Ranma frowned again. "You're keeping something from me, and I thought we are best buds!"  
  
'Ken' stood up. "Feh!" then walked past Ranma to the door.  
  
Ranma frowned after him thoughtfully.  
  
_I gotta find out about Ken. He always got something really mysterious about him. And I bet everything I have that Ken must know Kurumi-san somewhere before. Oh, well. Gotta work on it and find out._ Ranma had a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"Hey, Ken, you moron! Wait up!!" Ranma ran down the stairs and halls after 'Ken'.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a chaotic morning, Ranma's slightly tired, so he entered the school yard without much enthusiasm. He walked past some girls, who all seem to talk about the same thing, or person. Ranma caught a few phrases and sentences like:  
  
"Oooh. He looks hot!"  
  
"-heard he has long black hair!"  
  
"-looks like he fights!"  
  
"-great-"  
  
"-cool-"  
  
"-good looking-"  
  
"-cute-"  
  
...and ALL that other giggly, girly compliments.  
  
_Hmm...a fighter, eh? Looks like a rival. Wonder what's his name?  
_  
He doesn't have to wait long for _ THAT_ answer...  
  
"Class, we have a new student. His name is Ken Nishizaki. You may come in Nishizaki-san."  
  
When the door was pulled back, Ranma felt as though he was going to get drowned. The person's chi apparently is strong. So strong that Ranma almost had trouble breathing. He looked at the others. Some people tensed a little because of their fighting skills sensing something wrong, but others made it like everything's normal. Ranma frowned a little.  
  
_What the-?! How come others can't feel as much as me? Is it because I have better senses?  
_  
A boy with long black hair flowing down his back stepped into the room. A little rumble caused as girls giggled, whispered, and blushed at the presence of him.  
  
"Please introduce yourself, Nishizaki-san."  
  
The boy nodded.  
  
"I'm Ken Nishizaki. I used to fight a lot, especially with swords, but I don't any more. Also, I have really good hearing and eyesight. And-" Ken added more forcefully. "-I already have a girlfriend."  
  
Several girls in the class groaned at their loss.  
  
"Err...thank you, Nishizaki-san. Please take a seat next to Ranma Saotome. Saotome, please raise your hand."  
  
Ranma did as he was told.  
  
When Ken sat down at his desk, Ranma leaned over his chair and whispered, "Hey. I'm Ranma." Just as Ken was going to ignore him, Ranma added, "You got a strong chi."  
  
That caught Ken's attention, if only a little. First he got a surprise look, but it slowly turned to smirk. "You're a fighter, too. Your chi's strong...for a ningen [human]."  
  
"Eh?" Ranma raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Feh!"  
  
_Get a grip, Inuyasha! Use you brain! Think before you talk, stupid!!_  
  
Ranma decided to let that slip.  
  
_Perhaps this guy had fight monsters before._  
  
"Anyway, what about if I challenge you to a dual?"  
  
Ken's expression darkened. "No. I already told everyone that I don't fight any more, and you're no exceptions." With that, Ken tuned him out entirely.  
  
***Lunch at Furinkan High***  
  
_Shoot. Those bothersome twits are here again. Guess I'll go to the rooftop._  
  
When Ranma almost reached the rooftop, he found the door a little apart.  
  
_Eh? Who could it be?  
_  
Walking on his tiptoe the rest of the way to the door, Ranma peeked out the door in curiosity.  
  
_Hn? Isn't...isn't that the new student, Ken Nishizaki? ...I wonder what's he up to...  
_  
Ranma saw Ken fingering a charm that's around his neck with a thoughtful...and pain? look on his face. He thought he saw a flash of gold appeared in Ken's eyes.

_Hm... Probably from his girlfriend...  
_  
Suddenly Ken's head snapped up. Ranma saw he stuck his nose in the air and sniffed like a trained hound. Ken's eyes narrowed and darkened when he glanced at Ranma's general direction. "Show yourself, Saotome. There's no use in hiding, I know you're there." Ken literally growled.  
  
Ranma stepped from his hiding place behind the door, looking surprised. "Okay. So you might know someone's here, but how can you tell it's me?"  
  
Ken narrowed his eyes further, if he can, more. "That's none of your damn business!" He snapped.  
  
Ranma stepped up. "But what if it is?" Ranma asked, not backing down.  
  
"Feh!" Ken crossed his arms over his chest and looked away at his loss of words.  
  
Ranma sweat dropped [-.-;;]. "You're acting like a brat." He mumbled, more to himself than to Ken.  
  
But like he said, Ken, with his superior hearing, heard what he said. "Oh, yeah? What about you? Peeking at others?" He shot back with twice much fire.  
  
"What?! I don't peek at others!"  
  
"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Then what were you doing back there?" Ken gestured toward the door with a nod of his head.  
  
"I was just investigating as to who's here!" Ranma protested.  
  
"Oh, sure~ I BELIEVE you...as IF!!"  
  
Ranma fumed with his face like a tomato. _ACK!! My reputation will be ruined!! What will Akane think of me?! Oh, NO!! NOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo!!_  
  
"Hey..." Ken started in a quiet voice. "You wanna be friends?"  
  
"Huh?" All of Ranma's furies and worries were replaced by utter confusion.  
  
"I...I didn't have friends for...for a long time, and...and well, you seem like a nice person..." Ken was quiet for a long time.  
  
Ranma was still dazed from Ken's attitude swing. Shaking his head, Ranma asked, "Is this some trick question?? No kidding?"  
  
Ken grinned. "No, it's not a trick question, nor am I kidding you."  
  
Ranma grinned back. "You got yourself a deal, man."  
  
Then they high-five each other.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ranma stopped dead in his mid-chase.  
  
_waitaminnit! Ken said he had a girlfriend, and was all mysterious about it...could it be...? whoa! It might be true!_ Ranma smirked darkly. _So, Ken. Kurumi-san's your girlfriend, eh? This is gonna rock!_

  
----------  
END OF CHAPTER TWO: ENTER KEN!!


	4. First Day of Chaos

Standard Disclaimer Apply  
  
  
Reunion  
By Sunflowerobi  
Chapter Three: First Day of Chaos  
  
  
Kurumi Higurashi leaned slightly against the wall in the halls once she entered the school building.  
  
_...I...I had never been that mad before... What had gotten into me...?_  
  
She shivered slightly, although there's not any trace of the slightest breeze around.  
  
_What the-?! You-Youki?! ...It can't be...can it? ...Inu...yasha? ...Are you here? ...But...why...?  
_  
Kurumi clutched her head, very much aware of her headache and the pain in her heart.  
  
_No... It isn't him, Kagome... You're only hallucinating... Stop it, Kagome!! Snap out of this silliness!!_ Her conscience scolded.  
  
The schoolgirl shook her head.  
  
_But...what if it is...?_ The emotional part of her held on.  
  
Shaking her head yet again, her headache increase as she tried to sort through her thoughts.  
  
_Snap out of this, Kagome! Stop it and go to the office. NOW!! You can do it, girl. I know you CAN!_ Mentally, the conscience part of her commanded and encouraged.  
  
Slowly, yet somewhat painfully because of her headache, Kurumi crept along the wall until she got to the school office. She did not look well: her skin's pale, too pale for her health.  
  
***  
  
Ken suddenly stopped in the middle of his running, while Ranma from behind bumped into him.  
  
"Itai! Wha ya stopping for?" Ranma rubbed his pink nose.  
  
"Hey... Saotome, I just forgot something." Ken had a serious look on his face.  
  
"Yeah?" Ranma stood up from his earlier fall.  
  
"Well, I just remembered that I'm... well, I'm not going to school today." Ken stated simply.  
  
Ranma face faulted. And he thought it was something serious!! From his place on the ground, however, he said out loud, "Eh~? But you're here already!!"  
  
"Ano...hai. But I'm going home now."  
  
Getting up from the ground, Ranma stared at Ken curiously. "Err...and how are ya gonna do that without getting caught?"  
  
Ken smirked. "Snap your fingers and I'll be gone in no time."  
  
Even though not sure, Ranma snapped his fingers anyway, and - true as his words - Ken's really gone.  
  
*WHOOSH~*  
  
Ranma stood in the hall, alone, looking dazed. Finally, he moved his mouth and formed some words. "...whoa. I'm sure he's NOT human."  
  
Ranma didn't know at the moment how right he was.  
  
***  
  
"Well now, class. I'm sure this is the moment all of you had been waiting for. Miss Higurashi Kurumi, please DO come in." The teacher announced with a big freakish grin on his face.  
  
Everyone clapped LOUDLY as the door was pushed back and in stepped the "lovely" Kurumi Higurashi in person, although she's a bit pale compare to earlier when they saw her near the gate.  
  
Some guys in the class even cat-called to her, while in the background some girls were gossiping, whispering and complimenting her, her looks, and etc.  
  
"Kurumi" stood at the front of the class, smiling slightly, despite her cold statement she made earlier to the pathetic skirt-chasers. Her skin's still pale, but a little slight tint of healthy pink hue's colored her cheeks.  
  
Everyone hushed suddenly as they waited for her introduction.  
  
"I," Kurumi began, "am Kurumi Higurashi, as I'm sure all of you might know already. I'm a singer, an archer, and a sensor, with a little bit of what you might call fighting skills. There's not really anything special about me, so I'm in fact like every one of you in this room. Thank you." Quickly, Kurumi did a 90-degree bow.  
  
"Very well, Higurashi-san." The teacher with the freakish-grin complimented as he clapped energetically. "Any...sort of...questions?" He turned toward the flailing arms in the air. "Yes, Uchida-san?"  
  
A girl with two pigtails put down her raised hand. "I would like to ask Higurashi-san: what's a sensor?"  
  
"Well... I can sense _certain_ things."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Um... a person's...ki...and such."  
  
Ooh's and Aah's are heard from most of class.  
  
Ranma, at the back of the room, was quietly observing the girl. _hm...powerful ki...but a pure one at that..._  
  
This time, a guy with coke-bottle glasses got picked to ask a question.  
  
"...do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
_a-ahh... **What** to answer... **What** to do...?!_  
  
So, instead, Kurumi blushed several wonderful shades of red before answering. "A-ah-anou... I g-guess you can say so..."  
  
"And what do you mean by that?" The coke-bottle glasses guy pressed.  
  
"Isn't that kind of private?" Kurumi retorted, suddenly feeling irritated.  
  
"Alright, class, last question!" The sensei yelled out before the controversy can go any further.  
  
Immediately, like a bullet, Ranma's arm shot into the air.  
  
"Hmm...Saotome." Groans and complains come from the rest of the class.  
  
"How much is your fighting skills? Would you like to show me in a match after school?"  
  
Several gasps can be heard from other students. It isn't usual that Ranma challenges a girl to a match.  
  
At first Kurumi looked shocked at something he can't quite place on (definitely not his questions, because she looked shocked before he even get to finish them), and then her eyes became watery, lips trembling...and all that signs when a girl's about to cry.  
  
_Uh-oh. What did I say wrong?_  
  
_That...that voice! Oh, Kami-sama! How long has it been since I last heard it? ...but...Saotome-kun doesn't really bore much resemblance to him... Probably the same with me and Kikyo..._ Kurumi blinked once or twice before her tears spilled. "...Gomen nasai...please excuse me for a moment..." Kurumi announced as she stepped out of the classroom and into the hall.   
  
After the door was shut closed, all heads in the classroom turned to the stunned Ranma in unison.  
  
*Whoosh~* A lonely breeze blew by.  
  
"...wh-what?!" Finally finding his voice, however cracked, Ranma stuttered out of an uneasy feeling.  
  
*Whoosh* All eyes in the class were still staring at Ranma, unblinking, as another breeze passed by.

***

Ken, seated on a random tree in the secluded part of the school yard, was about to doze off to sleep when a small form landed itself atop his stomach. Letting out a surprise "oof", Ken snatched the old geezer by his collar before he could move away. "What the hell do you want, old pervert?"

"My, my, Ken-chan. I'm so deeply hurt." Happosai touched his hand before his heart to emphasize his words.

Infuriated, Ken spat to the side. "Tell me what you want or leave me alone. Other wise I'll just kill you."

Happosai's eyes widen in feigned shock and fright. "Oooh!! Killing is illegal, Ken-chan!"

A vein popped on Ken's forehead.

Sensing the danger, Happosai immediately decided to change the topic. He looked at Ken up and down with a look that Ken did not like and did not appreciate at all.

A sigh escaped Ken's lips. "Okay, so just **_what_** can I do for you?"

An enormous grin appeared on Happosai's already wrinkled face. "Aaah, the spirit of a youth! Hmm...mm...How would you like to accompany me to chase some pretty skirt?"

This time, Inuyasha finally snapped. "In your _**DREAMS**_!!"

Off like a free bird, Happosai flew towards who-knows-where. And also like a free bird, Happosai was smiling rather than annoyed. "Aaah... Still a hot-headed Inuyasha... Good, nothing had changed..."

***

After returning to the noisy classroom, Kurumi had to keep glaring at most people to stop them from passing notes to her. The thought of telling them to the teacher tempted her, but she knew they meant no real harm. If she just endure this last few minutes, she'll be free when break came.

*RING~*

_At last!_ Kagome's heart sang out the happiness that swell inside her.

Yet...

Yet...

After the teacher left and before she could move an inch, the whole classroom had flocked around her desk, surrounding her and leaving her no escape.

"KURUMI-SAMA!!" All the students, including the ones from other classroom, that now crowded around her cried out.

"Y-yes?" Kurumi whispered, suddenly scared.

Several various voices answered to her in loud screams.

"CAN I PLEASE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?"

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

"PLEASE MARRY ME!!"

Suddenly the PA system came on, and a male voice, which most of the students recognized as "The Blue Thunder" Tatewaki Kuno, yelled with as much force as possible without breaking the speaker. "IF YOU SO DESIRED THE FAMOUS SINGER, HIGURASHI KURUMI, _TAKE HER_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The last two words swept through the crowd surrounding Kurumi along with an deep urge that made everyone dived forward to grab at their great idol. With a tiny "eep", Kurumi, with her instinct, dived at the floor to where pairs of (smelly) feet were. She held her breath and, with a deep determination, crawled forward to break out from the crazed crowd. When she reached the end, however, she was surprised to be greeted by a pair of outstretched hand. "Here," the pig-tailed boy whispered, "I'll help you escape to a secluded place."

Nodding numbly, Kurumi could only watch the guy with a mysterious spark in her sapphire eyes and took the gentle hands, which will guide her to a "safe place". Her mind was so jumbled that she even forgot to ask where did he meant by "safe place".

***

Ranma could only watch with amusement and pity as the insane crowd ganged up on the lone girl. He was so absorbed in the scene that only when a female voice from his right huffed angrily did he came crashing down to reality.

"Disgusting."

"Huh?" Ranma turned to his right, looking at a disgusted Akane.

"As much as Higurashi-san is my idol... Just look at them. They're sickening..." Akane gestured toward the senseless swarm.

"Jealous?" teased Ranma, amused by this show of emotions.

"No! I'm n-not jealous! Why would I be, any way?" Akane's retort would be taken more seriously if her cheeks had not flushed.

Chuckling, Ranma wagged his index finger at her. "Lying doesn't suit you."

Huffing, Akane left him, heading for the door.

Becoming serious, Ranma returned his attention back to the mob, to find a struggling Kurumi, covered with bits of dirt, literally crawling out. Feeling pity for her, Ranma stretched out his hands toward her to help her up. An idea suddenly popped in to his head, and so he said, "Here, I'll take you to a secluded place." Hopefully it'll work out.

Gratitude and some mysterious feeling shine in the girl's strange sapphire orbs as she took his hands and pulled herself up from the floor. As if taking a quiet puppy, which kept to itself most of the time, on a walk, Ranma lead Kagome by her pale hands toward the rooftop. Hopefully the plan will work.

***

After the bell rang for the end of break, Kurumi silently made her way down the stairs to her classroom. As it is that she's almost late, there's very few students in the hall, making it easier for Kurumi to pass through. When she reached the last hall, a figure leaned against the wall looked up.

"Hurry, the bell's going to ring."

"Saotome-kun?"

Grabbing her hand, Ranma once again lead her down the hall, this time toward their classroom.

"Ari...gatou..." Kurumi gazed at his face intently, as if searching for something.

"Hey, no problem." He smiled softly, although he was still facing forward.

"Why are you helping me so much?" Kurumi asked, wanting to know the meaning behind all this.

"We're here," he announced. However, the question was left unanswered.

***

By the end of the school, Kurumi was pretty much battered. Sure, school life was interesting, but not like running around from crazy mobs. Sometime she wished that she hadn't chose to be a star.

Kurumi blinked, trying to get her watery eyes working properly. However, no matter how she attempt to clear her vision, she couldn't help but be suddenly aware of how cold and drained she felt. Everything around her became darker... and... darker...

*thump!*

¡@

With a tiny thump, Kurumi fell to the floor, unconscious. From nearby, Ranma and Akane rushed to the fallen body, worried etched on their faces. "Ranma, let's take her back to my house."  
  
----------  
TRANSLATIONS:  
  
+youki: demon aura.  
+ano: um... err... uh... (whatever else you use to fill in silence)  
+hai: yes.  
+ki: life power / energy. chi.  
+sensei: teacher.  
+Kami-sama: god.  
+arigatou: thank you / thanks.


End file.
